


Two Weeks

by ami_ven



Series: Time Off in Pegasus [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Atlantis, Community: 100_tales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the point of being a two-star general if he couldn't abuse his power every so often?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #041 "weeks"

The problem was, this was entirely his own fault.

He'd been the one who talked her into going to Atlantis. She'd wanted to go— of course she had, it was a great opportunity, a fantastic boost for her career and a scientist's dream— but his support had been one of the deciding factors for her to actually _go_.

So, the fact that Jack found himself staring at his phone at four o'clock every Tuesday, only to realize that even if it did ring, the call couldn't possibly be from the person he really wanted it to be, was completely his own fault.

With a sigh, he went back to his paperwork— then froze.

What was the point of being a two-star general (who had saved the world several times over) if he couldn't abuse his power every so often?

Jack picked up the phone. "Captain, clear my schedule..."

*

Sam stopped beside the Control Room console. "Report."

"The SGC has just dialed in, ma'am," said Chuck. "They're sending the usual data-burst— and a visitor."

"A visitor?" Sam repeated. Stargate Command occasionally sent people through the 'gate, replacements for personnel they'd lost unexpectedly or IOA evaluators, but never visitors.

"That's all they said, ma'am," said Chuck.

"I'll go meet them, then," said Sam.

She hurried down the steps and stopped just outside what Jack always called _kawoosh_ -distance, standing at attention.

But the man who stepped through the event horizon wasn't a new recruit or a scientist, or even a politician.

Sam saluted. "General O'Neill, sir."

In contrast to all the Atlantis personnel in their uniforms, Jack was dressed in casual civilian clothes, his pilot's duffel slung over one shoulder.

He shook his head, grinning. "Nope. Just Jack."

She grinned back. "How long do we have?"

"Two weeks, Carter. Use them well."

THE END


End file.
